Magically Binding Contracts and Oaths
by DnG The Blind Guy
Summary: A series of one shots that I came up with after reading Proud Mudblood's 'The Unusual Connection'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the wonderful characters from that universe. They all belong to JK Rowling. I only stopped to play in her sand box for a while and hope that everyone stops by to check out my castles and moats.

A/N: I came up with this little story after reading Proud Mudblood's 'The Unusual Connection'.

A big thanks goes out to Fyreheart for the slight suggestions and for polishing my travesty into an effort that everyone can enjoy.

Special thanks to LordBlink for listening to me ramble on for hours as I bounce countless ideas off of his own warped mind.

Feel free to leave a review if you believe that my story warrants a comment or two.

And now, without further ado, I proudly present:

The Goblet of Fire Meets Harry Potter

by: DnG

A tongue of flame shot up out of the goblet and a slightly burnt piece of parchment started to flutter down to the floor. Albus Dumbldedore's hand shot out and picked the piece of parchment out of the air. After looking at it briefly, he announced.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour".

The beautiful ladies from Beauxbatons applauded for their champion, but there were definitely some that sent some hateful scowls in the pretty champion's direction as she made her way forward and then was directed to the small antechamber to the right of the hall. Another tongue of flame flicked out of the goblet and a second piece of parchment was left to flutter down to the stage floor. Again Albus Dumbledore's hand shot out and a quick glance seen a slight nod and he announced.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum".

The boys/men from Durmstrang pounded their fists onto the table top and stomped their feet onto the floor while chanting Krum! Krum!. The burly Bulgarian seeker got up from his seat at the Slytherin table and made his way towards the antechamber, nodding at his fellow classmates as he strode forth with confidence.

"A better reception for their champion", was the thought that went through Harry Potter's mind at the moment, although he understood the lukewarm applause for the Beauxbatons champion. Its not everyday that one of the most beautiful girls gets picked because of their knowledge. Take a look at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as an example. Giggly, flirtatious and way down on the brilliance scale.

Another tongue of flame shot out of the goblet and a third piece of parchment fluttered towards the ground only to be plucked out of the air by the headmaster. A quick glance at the paper and a smile graced the old man's bearded face. The tension around the Great Hall amplified as their own champion was about to be announced.

"The champion for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory".

The Great Hall erupted in applause as their champion had been chosen and announced. But none were as loud as the Hufflepuff table, while the Slytherin table was rather quiet, but overall, it was a boisterous reception for the latest champion. As the last champion made his way towards the antechamber off of the Great Hall where the other champions had departed, the headmaster turned back to the crowd and began speaking.

"Thank you to everyone who submitted their names into the goblet,

although I must say that those that didn't adhere to the rules made for quite the spectacle"

, looking directly at the Weasley twins, sending a chuckle throughout the Great Hall. "The champions will return momentarily".

But his speech was cut short as another tongue of flame shot out of the goblet leaving yet another piece of parchment fluttering to the ground. Out of reflex, Albus' hand shot out and grabbed the parchment out of the air and, after briefly looking at it, the colour drained from his face and he announced.

"Harry Potter".

The Great Hall went silent at the announcement and every head turned to take in

the Gryffindor's

appearance. The colour had also drained from his young face at the announcement and those close by could here him muttering, "Why me, why me, I only wanted a nice quiet peaceful year". His best friend, Hermione Granger was rubbing tiny circles on his back trying to comfort and give him some encouragement while his other best friend, Ron Weasley, became cold and distant and pulled away from him.

"You need to go up there", encouraged Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore is still waiting".

Dragging his feet over the bench, Harry turned and stood up. Then he proceeded towards the front of the Great Hall while every pair of eyes were rivotted to his body. He could feel the wait of the cold death stares that were coming from all around as he looked forward. The distance seemed to keep getting larger and the head table seemed to grow farther and farther away.

After what seemed like an hour, Harry was standing in front of the Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster looked down at him with a look of

reassurance on his face and said, "Please join your fellow champions, Mr. Potter. Through that door right over there, please".

Taking some comfort from the headmaster's gentle, yet encouraging voice, Harry turned and headed towards the antechamber. He was standing just a little bit taller now with the headmaster's reassurance ringing in his ears as he departed the stage.

Making his way through the door and into the smaller room, he took in the scene that lay before him. The Beauxbatons champion was standing at one end of the fireplace staring into the flames while the champion from Durmstrang was standing at the other end doing the same thing. Cedric Diggory was standing over by the great window that showed a partial view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

Upon hearing Harry's entrance into the room, the Beauxbatons champion looked up from the fire and glanced over at him. "What is it? Do they require us to come back out now?"

Harry gulped and muttered,

"Um, not exactly. My name came out of the goblet as well".

"Impossible. You're lying. You're nothing but a little boy. How could this be?"

demanded the enraged female.

"I assure you that it's true Miss Delacour", said Albus Dumbledore as he walked through the door. "It seems that the goblet has chosen Mr. Potter as a champion as well".

The headmaster was followed by Madam Maxim, the headmistress for Beauxbatons and Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster for Durmstrang. Behind them was Ludo Bagman and another person, Barty Crouch if Harry remembered correctly and then there was professor Flitwick and professor Snape. Mad Eye Moody stood in the doorway. Harry absentmindedly wondered where his own head of house was.

"How can this be", whined Miss Delacour to her headmistress. "He's just a little boy".

"That's right Albus Dumbledore. Why does Hogwarts get a second champion", challenged Madam Maxim.

"Yes, I agree", shouted headmaster Karkaroff. "If Hogwarts gets two pieces of the pie, then we should too".

"Harry", began Albus. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir",

Harry stated as he shook his head emphatically.

"Obviously he's lieing", argued professor Karkaroff.

Ignoring the Durmstrang headmaster, Albus asked, "Did you ask someone else to put your name in the goblet for you?"

"No, sir", said a visibly nervous Harry Potter. "I just wanted to have a nice quiet, normal year for a change, sir".

"You're too arrogant and too much like your father to want to have a quiet year", snapped Professor Snape.

"Enough Severus, I believe young Mr. Potter when he says that he didn't put his name in the goblet," replied the headmaster.

"But it's obvious that he's lying",

objected Madam Maxim. "Surely you can see that Albus".

"I think not Olymph. You watched me as I placed the age line around the goblet and look at what happened to those students who tried to fool my ward".

"He's right", said the gruff voice of professor Moody from the doorway. Making his way into the room, his wooden leg making a hollow thumping sound every time it struck the stone floor, he said "I think that someone confounded the Goblet and put poor Mr. Potter's name into it so that he had to compete".

"Why do you say that Alistair?" asked Albus.

"Simple Albus. Ever since the attack at the World Cup, there have been hints of the Dark Lord's return and it would be an easy way to see that harm came to the boy. You know the record of the Triwizard tournament and the fate of the champions".

Turning his head towards Mr. Crouch, Albus asked, "Is there anyway that Mr. Potter can be removed from this tournament, Barty?"

The quiet man that had followed Ludo into the room spoke up for the first time, a nervousness to his voice. "I'm afraid not. It clearly states in the rules that once a champion's name is issued forth from the goblet, it's a legally binding agreement that will see the champion stripped of their magic or worse if the fail to participate".

"There you have it", said Albus to the room at large, "Mr. Potter has to participate or his magic is forfeit".

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He didn't put his name in the goblet, yet here he was being forced to participate. "Someone else put my name into the goblet," he thought, "and the Ministry of Magic is saying that I have to participate, or I will lose my magic. Professor Moody thinks that someone has put my name into the goblet so that Lord Voldemort can get his hands on me, or at least see that great harm comes to me. I know that I didn't put my name in it and yet I am being forced against my will to participate because of a legally binding contract that magic is willing to enforce." Then scenarios started running through the young Gryffindor's mind and a smile started to grace his face.

"Sir, I'd like to make an announcement to the entire school if its possible", said Harry.

"May I ask why", asked the headmaster.

"Well, you know my history at this school and I don't want everyone hating me for taking Cedric's spotlight. I'd like to reassure everyone that I didn't put my name in the Goblet".

"That seems resonable", said Albus. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Only that the first task is to take place on November 24 starting at one o'clock in the afternoon", said Ludo Bagman.

"Well then, might I suggest that everyone return to their seats and we'll let Mr. Potter make his announcement," prompted the headmaster.

Turning on his heels, Severus Snape departed the antechamber and made his way back to his seat at the head table followed by Professor Moody, the French champion, Madam Maxim, Cedric, Viktor, the Durmstrang headmaster, Harry and Albus Dumbledore.

Once everyone had taken their places and Harry had made his way back to the center of the head table, Albus Dumbledore tapped his water glass and spoke up as he stood in front of his golden throne like chair. "Ladies and gentlemen, students and all fellow witches and wizards, Mr. Potter has an announcement to make that you all will be glad to hear that will make you all look at him in a new light, of that I'm sure".

Taking a long look around him, Harry saw the faces of each and every person within the Great Hall. Some of them had smiles on their faces, while others had scowls. Some seemed to appear happy, while others appeared sad. Some seemed to be jealous, while others appeared to be scandalized. Some looked fearful, while others looked downright murderous, blond ponces not included. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Slowly the tension ebbed from his body and he took out his wand and pointed it skyward.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I knowingly have anyone else place it in the goblet for me. So mote it be". A blinding flash of light surrounding Harry accepting the magical oath.

"Lumos", and to everyone's amazement, Harry's wand tip lit up like a tiny sun. "Nox", he said, and the light went out.

"Now, since I have been forced into this tournament against my will, and it has been enforced by magic itself, I figured what the hell. I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on the life and magic of Tom Marvolo Riddle, that I did willingly place my name into the goblet of fire for consideration of selection into the Triwizard Tournament. So mote it be".

"Lumos", and Harry's wand tip lit up once more.

Silence came over everyone momentarily until Albus Dumbledore started to chuckle and soon it became an outright side-splitting laughter. It took nearly

a minute for the headmaster to get his mirth back under control and then he stood up. By this time, Harry had made his way back to his spot between Ron and Hermione, where Ron had apologized for not believing him.

Albus then stood up and said, "Five hundred points to Gryffindor for a well thought out prank. I can only hope that magic does accept your oath".

At that exact moment, Professors Snape and Moody clutched at their left forearms as a look of pure pain and torture rippled across their faces. Then they fell face forward onto the head table, Ludo Bagman dropped to the floor where he was standing and several sixth and seventh year students crumbled where they sat. Elsewhere, similar scenarios were occurring

around the country as any person that bore the dark mark lost consciousness as their magic was stolen from their bodies by their master to try and help keep his present homunculus form alive. Slowly, one by one, each and every marked Death Eater had their life siphoned off to help and stop the inevitable. Their master's magic and life was being taken to fulfill the demands of the false oath that had been made.

Little did the Death eaters know that their master had corrupted the

protean charm so that it supplied him with magic and life essence that he stole from them in tiny amounts so that he could heal quicker and maintain his vast amounts of magical power. But now their lives of servitude were being called in and one by one, the threat of evil was being laid to waste and with any luck, the latest generation could come to see the errors of their parents' ways.

The End!


	2. The Serious Aspects of Magical Oaths

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the wonderful characters from that universe. They all belong to JK Rowling. I only stopped to play in her sand box for a while and hope that everyone stops by to check out my castles and moats.

A/N: A big thanks goes out to Fyreheart for the slight suggestions and for polishing my travesty into an effort that everyone can enjoy.

Special thanks to LordBlink for listening to me ramble on for hours as I bounce countless ideas off of his own warped mind.

Feel free to leave a review if you believe that my story warrants a comment or two.

The original story is in bold below. The challenge that followed the story led to this story.

See what happens when Harry uses his Slytherin side and Gryffindor courage as he stumbles onto a way to destroy Lord Voldemort, his followers and every magical person that has ill intent towards him and the magical world.

And now, without further ado, I proudly present:

_**The Serious Aspects of Magical Oaths**_

_**by: DnG**_

Harry was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He had just spent the last three and a half hours diving into the pensive with the headmaster reliving certain memories that contained the life and times of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. His temper was boiling and if anyone else had been walking the halls at this time of the night, they would have seen the visible aura that began to shimmer around the boy as he got madder and madder.

**"Bloody horcruxes," Harry grumbled to himself as he headed back to the common room. "If not for that bloody tournament, we wouldn't even have to...worry...about..."**

**Harry-and his words-slowed down and eventually stopped as a crazy connection between the tournament and the horcruxes started forming in his mind.**

**Magically binding contract...**

**Oath...**

**Didn't agree to it...**

**Still binding...**

**Horcruxes...**

**False...**

**These were some of the thoughts bouncing around in his head. Had it been Hermione it would have gone more like, If a magically binding contract can be forced on me when I didn't agree to it, it can be forced on others. Since a wizard's or witch's oath is magically binding, that can be forced to effect another as well. If I give a false oath, swearing on every piece of Voldemort's soul, the war will be over!**

**Taking out his wand, Harry cleared his throat and swore, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on every piece of soul belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle-he who calls himself Lord Voldemort-that I entered my own name into the Goblet of Fire to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament."**

**Typically, a wizard's or witch's oath results in a flash, signifying that the person who swore the oath was truthful. If they lied, it will result in a glow surrounding the person to take either their magic, their life, or both (not that it matters, since if their dead, magic won't help.) In this case, since those were not the things sworn upon, Harry was briefly wrapped in a glow, before it split into four tendrils, and one blob that covered his scar.**

Immediately, Harry felt a tug on his magic as a pain seemed to drill into his head through his scar. There was an intense scream within his mind as there seemed to be a war raging on between his scar and his fast depleting magical core. Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, a diadem that was sitting upon a wig wearing bust of an old wizard started screaming. Moments later, the screaming ended as the soul fragment departed this realm and joined the fragments of the diary and the ring that was residing in Death's chambers.

Back inside Harry's head, the war that was raging nearly had the boy's magical core depleted and the tendrils that were reaching out from the horcrux trying to draw strength from the other horcruxes were running out of energy as the boy weakened. With a final surge from the soul fragment inside the scar, Harry passed out while the soul fragment was ripped clear of the scar and sent on to join its brothers in Death's chambers. All that was left of Lord Voldemort's demise was a locket, a cup, a snake and the soul fragment that resided in the magical construct that called itself Lord Voldemort. Little did Harry, nor the rest of the wizarding world know that all he had to do now was to come within an unspecified distance to the remaining soul pieces before they would be forced to join their brethren in Death's chambers, thus completing the requirements for the magically binding oath.

Harry was unconcious, but now that his body was free of the magically draining influence that the horcrux had been having on him, his abilities that had been restricted for the past sixteen years were about to be useful for the first time since Halloween of nineteen eighty-one. His mother was a charms, runes, arithmancy and potions prodigy and had obtained certificates of those masteries a year after graduation, while James was a transfiguration, charms and occlumency/legilimency prodigy and had obtained his own certificates of masteries in those subjects. And all of these skills had been passed onto Harry, but had never been realized until now. The wizarding world was in for a wake-up call once he woke up.

Sixth Year Girl's Dorm Room:

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. For some reason, she knew that her ex-best friend was in danger. Thinking about it for a second, she couldn't think of why they weren't friends anymore. It was only a stupid potions book anyways and Harry's friendship meant more to her than that didn't it? The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize that it was true. She couldn't understand now why she was so upset with Ron snogging Lavender Brown all of the time. The two of them deserved each other as she thought about it. Both were brainless, gossipy fair weather friends if one really examined their personalities. Hermione had done that many times as she had examined herself and her two male friends and their potentials as boyfriends and who would be best suited for the position as their girlfriends. She had always harboured deep feelings for Harry, but he had never hinted at any kind of interest in her, whereas Ron had hinted at it several times. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she slapped her forehead admonishing herself.

"How could I be so stupid, Harry's too damn noble to bring up his feelings towards me knowing that Ron has a crush on me. I am going to have to fix this on my own since I am the one who has ruined our friendship".

Getting out of bed, she quickly threw some clothes on and made her way to the sixth year boy's dorm. When she got there, she quietly pulled back Harry's curtains and came face to face with nothing. Fearing the worse now, she started to panic and decided to head to Professor McGonagall's suite to report her findings and her feelings that Harry was in danger. Racing down the boys stairwell and across the common room, she was at the exit portal in a matter of seconds. Pushing open the portrait of the Fat Lady, she stepped out into the hallway and turned to close the portrait when her eyes fell on the unconscious form of her best friend.

"Harry", she screamed.

Rushing to his side, she knelt down and turned him over onto his back. His broken glasses slid off of his face onto the floor as he was turned and she was able to see the pale visage of his appearance. Thinking the worse, she immediately felt for a pulse. After a few seconds, she found one, although it was very weak. Pulling out her wand, she muttered an _Occulus Reparo_ at his glasses and placed them in her robe pocket and then pointing her wand at her best friend, she uttered the _Mobilicorpus_ spell and quickly turned and started towards the hospital wing. She had no idea what had happened to her friend, but she knew one thing for sure, she was never going to abandon him again, EVER.

Bursting through the hospital wing doors, Hermione started shouting, "Madam Pomfrey!"

Moments later, the hospital matron came bustling out of her office/bed chambers and seeing Hermione asked, "What is the problem Miss Granger".

"It's Harry, Madam Pomfrey. I awoke with a bad feeling about him, and after getting dressed, I made my way to his dorm room to check on him only to find that he wasn't in his bed. I decided to go to Professor McGonagall's suite to tell her of my concerns, but when I came upon my best friend lying face down in the hallway outside the entrance to our common room, I thought that it would be better to bring him here right away. I checked and there's a pulse, but he looks dreadful and I could only think of bringing him here. Can you check on him and make sure that he's OK," pleaded an emotionally upset Hermione.

As Hermione stepped aside, Madam Pomfrey was able to get her first look at Harry Potter and she clucked her tongue as she moved him over to his own personal hospital bed, the one in the back corner furthest from the door where he was able to look out upon the Forbidden Forest when he was awake and sitting up. Once she had him on the bed, she began casting all kinds of diagnostic spells on him and after several minutes, she turned back to Hermione and said.

"It seems that your friend, Mr. Potter, has exhausted himself magically. Let me grab a restorative potion and you can help me administer it. Then you can wait with him as I can see that separating you from him at the moment would do you no good".

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'm glad that he's alright, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. I've been so terrible to him this year and I want him to wake up so that I can apologize".

The matron returned with the potion and looked down at the unconscious boy. "Do you have any idea what Mr. Potter was up to last night," she asked.

"Not really. I know that he had a meeting with the headmaster, but he never returned afterwards. I was in bed shortly after curfew and I awoke with a sense of foreboding about him not too long ago."

"Well, help me administer this potion and then you can keep him company while I go back to bed. He's out of danger now and whatever caused this to happen, we'll have to wait for him to wake up to tell us what transpired".

Hospital Wing:

Three days later, after curfew...

Hermione snuck back into the hospital wing. She had pilfered Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk and had been using it every day to sneak back in after Madam Pomfrey had shooed her off to bed. She was bound and determined to stay by her best friend's side and be there when he woke up. Madam Pomfrey had said that it should have happened some time today, but he was still sound asleep, almost coma like as she stared down at his peaceful looking face. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning, nearly three days to the second that she had awoke to the terrible sense of foreboding. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that her friend had indeed awoke, nor did she see his eyes open or the smile that graced his face as he took in her appearance.

Little did Hermione know that although he showed no signs of recognition while he was unconscious, Harry Potter had indeed heard every word that she had spoken to him over the past three days while his magical core was recharging. But not only was his magical core recharging, other magical traits that had lain dormant for the past sixteen years were being woken up and the information about all of his magical heritage and abilities were being sorted into his newly occluded mind. These were secrets that were passed down through the generations by magic that strived to keep the lines alive and could only be unlocked by the heir when they came of age, or their magical levels hit a certain amount. Until now, Harry had been kept ignorant of his magical lineage by his magical guardian. And his core power level had been kept so low by the magic-sucking parasite known as Lord Voldemort, that there had been no chance that his own magical levels would have triggered the magical knowledge contained within his body. Until now that is, and that was why it had taken Harry so long to wake up. Dragon dung was about to hit the proverbial fan, but the first thing that he had to do was to greet his friend who had patiently waited by him.

As she had been looking at his face in the darkness of the hospital wing, Hermione was only about four or five inches above Harry's face when he woke up. And since she was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see him waking up, nor his hand coming up and pulling her head down and her mouth down onto his.

After a breath or two had passed, he released his hold on her neck and let her pull back from the kiss and then he said,"Fancy meeting you here Mione. Have you been waiting long?"

Caught off guard by the sudden kiss, her own guilt of her abandonment of her friend and her own feelings that she had harboured for said friend came out the only way Hermione Granger was capable of at the moment. "Mmmmm," was the only sound that came from her mouth until her brain was able to catch up and then she swatted his shoulder as she called him a prat. Seeing that he was awake now, she wrapped him up in a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you and I'm sorry for abandoning you this year and I don't know why I have been jealous of Ron Weasley all year and why I haven't been able to tell you how I feel about you and…"

Her dialogue was cut off by Harry placing a finger on her lips and then he said, "I have heard each and every confession that you have uttered over the past three days Mione. I understand completely and I want you to ask Madam Pomfrey for a purging potion; I really think that you have been fed a love potion and a jealousy potion keyed to Ron".

"What! How?" asked Hermione.

"Don't ask, I just have all of this new knowledge inside my head and listening to you and your abandonment of me this year makes me believe that is what has happened".

"OK, I made a vow to never abandon you again, and I'll always trust you. I can't believe that Ron would stoop so low".

"When was the last time that you took a meal in the great hall with Ron, or Ginny for that matter?" asked Harry.

"Why?"

"Because, the jealousy potion has to be administered on a daily basis and you have to have some physical contact for the love potion to have any lasting effect. And I know that you have spent every waking hour that you could by my side, even taking meals here. I listened to Dobby when he brought you food you know".

"It makes sense. You've been here for three days and I have spent all of my time here, when I wasn't in class, or taking care of my personal needs. You're right that Dobby has looked after me too, bringing me sandwiches and pumpkin juice. And I haven't had any contact with Ron, or Ginny come to think about it. And the headmaster has been here several times, wanting to know the moment that you wake up".

"Great", muttered an exasperated Harry.

Hermione was surprised at the tone of the young man before her. "Why do you sound mad at the headmaster?"

She was even more surprised when he responded, "How good are you at occlumency?"

"I'm not sure. I read up on it after you started taking lessons with Professor Snape, but I'm not sure if I have become efficient at it. Again, I'll ask why".

"Because before I can say or tell you anything, I need to know that you can protect my secrets. Come to think of it. Dobby!"

A moment later, there was a pop and Dobby the house elf was bouncing back and forth on the end of Harry's hospital bed.

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever. Harry Potter is calling Dobby. Whats can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter sir", exclaimed the over-exuberant house elf.

Sitting up, Harry motioned Dobby over to him and then Harry leaned in and whispered something into Dobby's ear. As soon as he was done, Dobby exclaimed, "Certainly, Mr. Harry Potter sir", and with another pop, vanished.

"What did you say to him Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"I really didn't say anything, more like I asked him if he could do something for me and when he said that he could, I asked him to go and get me some stuff from my family vault".

"Family vault?" said Hermione with a questioning look.

"Yeah, apparently, I have several family vaults that my magical guardian has neglected to tell me about. I asked Dobby to get me a couple of books from them that should have been magically placed there upon my parents death".

"Who's your magical guardian?"

"The Headmaster", replied Harry, with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

Hermione was shocked at the implied accusation and couldn't help but protest, "But the Headmaster wouldn't do something like that, would he?"

"I don't know Mione. Think about it for a minute. I was sent to live at my relatives by my magical guardian and you know about some of the life that I lived there. What you don't know about is the years of mental, emotional and physical abuse that I have been forced to endure year after year. And our illustrious Headmaster has forced me to return there year after year, telling me that it's the safest place in the world for me when I'm not in school. Something to do with my mother's blood sacrifice and my aunt being my last blood relative. I have never been loved there, abused worse than Dobby was by the Malfoys and never once have I ever felt welcome there. I have never considered the Dursleys as part of my family since I started at Hogwarts, but the Headmaster says that it's imperative that I return there year after year and that it's for my own good.

"After hearing of the stories that Sirius and Remus told me about my parents and how much my aunt Petunia despised my mother after finding out that she was a witch, I can't understand why the Headmaster would send me there to live knowing of the hatred I would be shown while under their care, ...unless that was what he intended".

The colour started to drain from Harry's face as the implications of what he just pieced together filled in a lot of holes.

"Harry? Are you in there?" said Hermione as she started snapping her fingers in front of Harry's face.

Coming out of his thoughts, he said "I'm here Mione, I just had a horrible thought and was cross-referencing it with some of this new information that is in my head".

"What idea would that be?" asked Hermione, her arm about his waist as she leaned into him slightly.

"Well, I have this vast amount of knowledge inside my head about lineage and all that kind of information. Did you know that I am the direct heir to Godric Gryffindor? Or that Neville is next in line to inherit Salazar Slytherin's dynasty? Or that Dumbledore is the next in line after Neville? Or that Dumbledore's ancestor married Godric's eldest daughter and that Dumbledore stands to inherit both dynasties if I were to defeat Voldemort and then Neville and I were killed".

Hermione stared at the dark-haired boy in horror. "You aren't suggesting what I think that you are suggesting, are you?"

"That depends on what it is that you think that I am suggesting, Mione".

"Are you suggesting that the headmaster is trying to remove any people that are entitled to these inheritances so that he can assume the Lordship of the Magical world?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. "What do you mean the Lordship of the Magical world?"

"It says in Hogwarts: A History that the four founders split up ownership of Hogwarts a thousand years ago amongst themselves to keep the Lordship of the Magical world out of the control of the dark lord of the time, who wished to rule with impunity".

Harry nodded slowly. "That makes sense. Since the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines have died out, or been absorbed into other Houses, the only two houses left to control the Lordship are the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. And it was Salazar's third son that was the pure blood bigot that started spreading the ideology after his father's death. And Tommy boy took up that mantle even though it wasn't his ancestor's belief and since Neville is next in line, Dumbledore has seen a way to gain the Lordship back which would put the rule of the Magical world back under the thumb of another dark lord. All he would need to do is have Lord Voldemort killed off, then kill off the Longbottoms and then kill me and he would have the Lordship under his control".

At that point, there was a pop and Dobby was there once more bouncing up and down on the end of the bed.

"Dobby has returned with the items that the great Harry Potter has asked for".

"Thanks Dobby, you're a true friend," Harry said warmly.

Dobby's eyes started tearing up and the tiny house elf started sobbing violently while saying, "Harry Potter sir is too kind. Harry Potter is calling Dobby a friend. Harry Potter is truly the greatest wizard ever and Dobby must be going to tell the other house elves just how great and honourable the great Harry Potter sir is", and a second later another pop signaled the house elf's departure.

Hermione smiled at Harry as she said, "You're unbelievable Mr. Potter, inspiring such devotion and loyalty in people. You just made Dobby's day by calling him your friend".

"Can I make your day by calling you my friend too?" Harry smiled in return.

"I have always been your friend, from the first moment that we met, it just took a troll to help you realize it", teased Hermione.

"And the fact that your love for me overrode the power of the jealousy and love potions only confirmed it", replied Harry.

Hermione blushed at the comment and was further shocked when Harry opened up the package that Dobby had handed Harry and pulled out a set of tiny sapphire earrings, which he quickly placed in her hand and asked her to wear them.

"What are these for, Harry?"

"They're a gift Mione, but they also have some runes inscribed in the gem that gives the wearer an unbreakable occlumency barrier. I don't trust the Headmaster, or Professor Snape for that matter when it comes to reading other people's minds. So I'd like you to wear them so that our secrets are safe. And since jealousy and love potions deal with the mind, the earrings provide protection against any repeat attacks from Ron, and I suspect Ginny.

"Why do you suspect Ginny?"

"Because I have been having jealous fits for the past two months every time that I see Ginny with another guy and yet I have never thought of Ginny as anything more than a little sister, that's why. And the more I think about it, the more I am wondering if the Weasleys are trustworthy".

"What do you mean," Hermione asked, even as her mind began cataloguing all her experiences with the two youngest Weasleys.

"Do you not find it funny that the Weasleys were standing outside the entrance to platform 9 3/4 yelling out about muggles and the like. In full view of all of the other muggles at the busiest time of day. Or that, as much as we like him, Hagrid was the one sent to introduce me to the magical world? Or that he failed to give me the directions on how to get onto the Hogwarts Express. It all fits together now. The Weasleys are staunch supporters of the Headmaster and what better way to control me then to have one of his followers looking after me.

"The only bump in his plan was the prettiest bushy-haired girl and the smartest witch of this generation. You walked into my life and threw his plans out the window. I expect that the headmaster thinks that I am just going to walk out into the Forbidden Forest or something like that and allow Lord Voldemort to kill me. I can see him giving you to Ron to remove you from your influential position that you have with me. He hasn't even prepared me for any kind of fight with Lord Voldemort and this new found ability to piece information together only leads me to believe that the headmaster does not have my best interests at heart, and by association, he doesn't have yours in mind either".

"What can we do then?" asked Hermione.

"Well, since Christmas break is upon us next week, I was thinking of sneaking onto the Hogwarts Express under my invisibility cloak and coming to your place for the holidays. From there, I can make my way to Gringotts to try and figure out my accounts with them and why I haven't been informed of any of the information that should have been forthcoming. From there, we can discuss the other games that Dumbledore is playing".

Hermione frowned in confusion. "What games might they be?"

"Simple. He is trying to tell me that Lord Voldemort split his soul into several pieces and that before I can kill him, the other pieces of his soul have to be destroyed. I find it kind of funny actually, because I started thinking about horcruxes and how I had no choice and then I thought about the Triwizard Tournament and how I had no choice and then pieces started fitting together like a puzzle. I thought that if I were to swear a false oath and substituted Lord Voldemort's soul pieces in place of my life or magic like that, that when the oath was proven false, then magic would take his soul fragments for payment of the falsehood".

"That has merit, when I think about it", said Hermione. She smiled proudly at the dark-haired young man.

"Oh, I tried thinking like you would and that's how I arrived at that conclusion. So I gave an oath and I experienced a lot of pain in my scar and my head and then my brain was filled with vast amounts of knowledge and then my eyes opened to see you standing above me lost in thought".

"What exactly was the oath you gave Harry, it's very important as to the wording. Your life could depend on it, especially if you were in pain".

""I, Harry James Potter, swear on every piece of soul belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle-he who calls himself Lord Voldemort-that I entered my own name into the Goblet of Fire to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament".

"That could possibly mean that your scar was a horcrux then, but you probably passed out from magical exhaustion because you weren't able to come into contact with the remaining soul fragments. They are more than likely outside of your own magical range, but as soon as you come in range with them, they will be taken as payment for the falsehood of the oath that you gave. That is why magical oaths are not something to toy around with, but I am impressed with your insight and the solution to this problem. Do you know what this means?"

"Um, I fulfilled the prophecy between me and Lord Voldemort".

"No, I mean yes, but it's much more than that. Lord Voldemort can no longer come after you without killing himself".

"Yeah, I know that, but what about all of his other minions and supporters".

"Well, that's something that we will discuss over the holidays when you're at my place for Christmas".

"Really!?"

"Really," she smiled and leaned in and gave Harry a kiss, in return for the one that he had given her oh so long ago now it seemed. When they broke apart, Harry asked "Does this mean that we're um, going out now, kind of like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Only if you want it to be that way", said Hermione, a little nervously as her guilt reared up its ugly head once more.

"Oh hell yeah", replied Harry, settling her nerves once more.

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

January 6, 2012

After the Opening Feast

"Come in, come in", said Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter walked into the Headmaster's office, pausing briefly to attend to Fawkes. Scratching the Phoenix along its neck, it wasn't long before the magical bird was crooning. It was while this was going on that a voice spoke to Harry's mind. "I appreciate what you are about to do. For too long have I been under the control of Albus and only when his magic has been fully removed, will I be free once more".

"Really", thought Harry. "How long has long-beard been dark and twisted?"

"Albus has been dark for as long as I have been bound to him. He happened upon my nest when he was but a young man fresh out of Hogwarts, but before I could sense his ill intent, he had cast a killing curse upon me and as I was reborn through my ashes, he bound my will to his. Only when his magic is completely removed, will I have my free will restored".

"I give you my word my friend, that if it is possible, you will be free before the day is done".

"Thank-you noble one".

"You're welcome Fawkes".

After scratching the Phoenix's feathers a bit longer, Harry made his way over and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of the Headmasters desk.

"I trust your holidays were pleasant Mr. Potter", began the Headmaster. "Can you tell me where you were?"

"What do you mean headmaster?" asked Harry.

"Exactly what I mean, where did you go these Christmas holidays? You weren't on the school grounds and you didn't have permission to leave".

"I'm sorry, I never left the school sir. I was here the entire time doing some research on the tasks that you have given me. I have been researching potential horcruxes".

"Then where have you been exactly. You never came to meals, nor were you in your dorm room or bed".

"I'm sorry, sir, I spent the entire time in the Room of Requirement. I had Dobby bring me food when I got hungry".

"Very well then, did you find out anything about Tom's horcruxes?"

"Only speculation at the moment, but I have come up with some pretty good ideas as to what and where they are located. And no, I haven't managed to get the memory from Professor Slughorn yet. I came across one of Tom's journals over the break".

"Really! Do you have it with you now", asked a gleeful headmaster.

"I am afraid not. It's still in the Chamber of Secrets and only a Parseltongue can read it. However, if you give me a magical oath not to obliviate me or cause me any harm while I am in your office while we are having this conversation, then I will share what information that I have come across" with you.

"Do you think it wise to hold information from me Harry", his famous eye twinkle in full mode, which quickly dulled when he was unable to read Harry's mind.

Harry couldn't hold back a small smirk. "Well, since I have become rather proficient in Occlumency, your attempts to steal the information aren't going to work and since you don't like to part with any pertinent information, I thought that turn-a-bout was fair play".

"Now Mr. Potter, I think that I am the one to determine what information is pertinent or not." Dumbledore's ire was starting to build with the little upstart sitting in front of him, but he needed this information, so being the strongest and wisest wizard since Merlin, he would give his oath to make the little shit feel secure, but as soon as he left his office...

"Are you going to give me an oath or not?"

"Very well. This information is very important to the wizarding world as a whole and the defeat of Lord Voldemort is paramount at this point, so I will give you my oath that I will not obliviate you of the information that you are about to give me, nor will I harm you while you are in the office for the duration of this meeting. Will that satisfy you Mr. Potter".

"Of course, but if it's not to my liking, I can always make you swear another until I am satisfied".

"Fine". Pulling out his wand and pointing it skyward, the headmaster began "I Albus Dumbledore".

Harry held up a hand. "Stop right there headmaster, it's a magical oath and you need to give your full name for it to work".

Albus hid the frown that Harry knew that much about magical oaths and gave his best grandfatherly smile. "Very well. I, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore hereby swear on my magic that I will not obliviate Harry James Potter of the information that he is about to share with me, nor will I cause any harm, mentally, physically or emotionally for the duration of this meeting which will be determined by Harry James Potter exiting this office".

Immediately there was a blue glow that flowed from the tip of the Headmaster's wand and encompassed the elderly wizard in a sphere of blue magic before it faded from view signaling magic's acceptance of the oath.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Was that so hard," he asked with a grin.

"Enough cheek, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster snapped, "or I will be forced to give you a week's worth of detentions with Professor Snape and I will deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor house".

"Fine headmaster, but it was fun while it lasted. I did discover some very important information over the holidays though. The little journal that I spoke of did indeed point out what the remaining horcruxes were. Salazar Slytherin's locket which is hidden in a cave that he frequented during his orphanage years, Helga Hufflepuff's cup which is currently housed in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault at Gringotts, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem which is in Albania inside the trunk of a tree, his familiar Nagini and there were question marks all around the sword of Gryffindor. I doubt that one as it was covered in Basilisk venom which was used to destroy the diary. Therefore I have no idea what the final horcrux might be based on this information." He grinned at the old man and asked innocently, "Did I do good, sir?"

"Outstanding my boy, that's more than I could have hoped for. It looks like I won't need that memory from Professor Slughorn after all. Now off you go, I think that this meeting has come to its completion".

"No, I don't think so", replied Harry as he settled himself in his chair with a smile.

"Excuse me", said Albus, his grandfatherly smile starting to falter.

"I said, I don't think so. I actually found out an awful lot of information over the Christmas break that needs to be attended to. Like for example, who my magical guardian is. Or more to the point, how did _you_ become my magical guardian since my parents wills pointed out the people that they wanted to raise me in case of their deaths. Better yet, what right did you have to seal my parents wills and hide them away from me".

Sitting back in his big comfy chair, Albus removed his glasses and pinched the brow of his nose and then let out a long sigh.

"I did everything that I did for your well being Harry. I am sorry that you have suffered, but I can assure you that it is for the greater good that I did this".

Harry snorted at the old man's audacity and sneered, "You have got to be kidding me, sir. Do I have any say in my life whatsoever?" asked an irate Harry Potter.

"What do you mean?" queried the Headmaster.

"Well, it's like this, sir. Ever since I was introduced to the magical world, I have had no choice on where I go, where I live, or even who my friends can and can't be. I mean think about it, I'm not allowed to go home for Christmas, or any of the other holidays and as much as I like the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley is just too overbearing of a person for me to actually feel comfortable around. I am the only one that can kill Lord Voldemort and Yet Mrs. W. wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without holding my hand if she was given the chance.

"Then there's my best friend Ron. Ever since I met him, he has done nothing but insult all of the Slytherins, saying that they're all Death Eaters and evil and Blood Purists and the like, except that I think that Ron is no better himself. He constantly insults Hermione about her muggle heritage, has no qualms about calling Neville a squib, doesn't hesitate to call another friend Loony and has even told me that they have a squib relative that they don't associate with. He has even refused to go into muggle London when Hermione and I tried to make plans to go on an outing while I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron after I blew up my Aunt Marge. He kept going on about how they're not worth the time or effort.

"And then there's Mr. W. He supposed to be this Wizard/Muggle representative type person and he doesn't even know what electricity is, or what a plug is. I don't think that he would last five minutes in my relatives' house if he was allowed free reign to look around. He professes to know all about muggles, but other than obliviating them, what interaction has he ever had with them. I know that my relatives are not the prime example of what muggles are, but Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are two professional muggles and ever since they discovered that Hermione was a witch, they have gone out of their way to learn as much as they could about her new life and the cultures associated with it. I can honestly say that I have not seen any magical family make similar attempts towards the muggle world. As a matter of fact, I have seen it many times since my return to the magical world. Every wizard or witch that isn't muggle-born looks down on muggles like they're a disease or something, even you sir".

This last declaration rocked the headmaster back in his chair and he peered closely at his young charge across the desk from him and said, "What exactly do you mean by that Mr. Potter".

"Well, it's quite simple sir. Every time that one of my muggle-born friends, or the ones that don't fit the Blood Purists' ideals are singled out, or attacked from behind by the likes of Draco Malfoy and his ilk, you make astronomical excuses for them. You give them chance after chance, but not once have the little Death Nibblers been disciplined for their wrongful actions.

"Even my best friend Ron is suspect. He seems to have a rivalry with Mr. Malfoy and will willingly step in to fight with the Slytherins, but he is also one of the first to be involved when it comes to insulting the other muggle-borns in the school and he is also one of the biggest gossip hounds around, second only to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"And then there's magical binding contracts and prophecies and the like to deal with. In my fourth year, I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament against my will, entered into it by a Death Eater who was masquerading as one of _your_ best friends. It's funny just how accepting of things that the wizarding world really is. I met the real Mad Eye after the Triwizard Tournament was over and I noticed one of the most important differences right away".

After a silent pause that stretched across ten seconds, Albus Dumbledore, the most revered headmaster in history finally asked, "And what exactly was the difference Mr. Potter?"

"Simple actually sir, Barty Crouch Jr. has a tendancy to lick his lips at least once every five minutes and the real Mad Eye doesn't. But I have learned that magical people don't pay attention to details, they depend on their magic for the answers and you are supposed to be the smartest of us all sir and yet all this stuff goes on underneath your nose which implies that either you are just as stupid as the rest of the wizarding world, or you're another power-hungry maniac bound on ruling the wizarding world from your throne high atop your tower here in Hogwarts. So I ask you this question, which one are you?"

Albus Dumbledore had begun getting angry as Harry started his diatribe and was now burning with fury. The little upstart that was sitting across from him had just accused him of being a dark lord. Well maybe not in so many words, but the truth of the matter is that Albus Dumbledore was indeed a dark lord, playing everyone from behind the shadows and if he didn't need the little whelp across from him to fulfill the prophecy, he would have killed him that very night that Tom had attacked James and Lily. They were two of his strongest supporters, along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, after years of subjecting them all to the Imperius potion of course.

"Harry, my boy", began Albus in his grandfatherly persona, "the wizarding world is different than the muggle world in a lot of ways".

Cutting off the old man before he even got started, Harry waved his hand and interrupted, "I know, I know, and the first major difference is the ability to think for one's self. Someone else always seems to be doing it for everyone else. I have recently learned that you have no actual authority over me. You had my parent's wills sealed before they could be read and activated. I also learned that Sirius Black was to be my guardian, taken away from me by your own interference in having the wills sealed. It's funny that Sirius was never given a trial, but then again, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you knew about everything that was going on. You knew that Sirius was innocent and yet you did nothing to stop him from going to prison".

"And just how did I know that Sirius was innocent back then, we only found out about that at the end of your third year Mr. Potter", said an outraged Albus Dumbledore.

"I recently found out that _you_ were the person who cast the Fidelius charm on my parent's house, hiding them away from the world. It's all spelled out in my mom's diary that was, oddly enough, delivered to me during my last hospital stay by a house elf. It's funny now that I think about it _sir_, that my parents were in hiding for nearly a year, without the influence of the Imperius potion. They knew of all of your plans and made a nice little record of everything. Imagine my surprise when I found out that your master plan to wipe out the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor forever. You set up Neville's and my parents to die so that you could become known as the greatest wizard known to mankind, even greater than Merlin. You had both of our parents brainwashed and following your plan to a tee, but you forgot one very important thing".

"And what was that", hissed a furious Albus Dumbledore.

"The effects of the Imperius potion needed to be administered every month to stay in effect and once you put both families under the Fidelius, you forgot their monthly doses so it wasn't long until they were back to their normal selves. But the point that I am trying to get at is this, they remembered EVERYTHING, and they realized what game you were playing at and they played along to protect their sons.

"I am the last living heir of Godric Gryffindor, a fact that you went to great lengths to hide. And Neville Longbottom is the next in line to inherit the Slytherin name once Tommy boy is gone. Funny thing though, is the most revered light wizard of our time is you sir, the next in line to inherit the Slytherin name as you are the last living descendant of Salazar's third son who can inherit that line. And what's even more important is the fact that your ancestor married Godric's eldest daughter which would give you claim to not only the Slytherin line once Tommy boy and Neville are gone, but it would give you access to the Gryffindor line as well, once I was removed from the equation of course.

"It was also noted in their journals that you made sure that your entire family was wiped out. Imperiusing your father into attacking those muggles because you made him believe that the rape and beatings that you and Gellert visited upon Ariana until her mind broke was the result of the group of muggles attacking her. And then you slowly poisoned your mother with a muggle poison, not a magical one, but a muggle toxin known as arsenic. And then forcing your brother Abeforth, to defile your sister in front of Gellert like that, tsk tsk, and then killing him. I will admit that you are powerful sir, creating a golem to take on your brother's appearance and placing him under your control like that. No wonder Severus was caught that night when he overheard Trelawney giving you that prophecy".

"And then you suckered your best friend in the duel that ended up heralding you as the wizarding world's next Merlin. Imagine the fame and glory that went to your head when you came into control of the legendary Death Stick, the most powerful of the Deathly Hallows. I often wondered why you gave me the cloak during my first Christmas. Did you not realize what it was?"

"Of course I did, I knew that I could take it back from you whenever I wanted it", the elderly wizard sneered.

"There's only one problem with your thought process Headmaster; the cloak can only be passed from father to son, and as you are not directly related to me, there is no way that the Cloak of Invisibility can be wielded by you as a hallow. I, on the other hand, am the true owner of the Cloak of Invisibility and I could theoretically become the fabled Master of Death. Only a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell could. Magic itself has seen to it. Another piece of information that you gladly kept from me. But something good is going to come of all of your treachery, the back-stabbing, manipulations and lies will all come back to bite you in the ass and I hope that all your wrong doings will haunt you for the rest of your life, no matter which ring of hell you end up in.

The headmaster was seething with rage at this moment and began to finger the very Death Stick under his desk. The fear of losing his magic was the only thing holding him back from smearing the little fucker across the wall directly behind him.

"Do you know what else I found in my parents journals? I found out the plans that you had for young Neville Longbottom's parents and they have lain in St. Mungo's for the last fifteen years in an almost coma-like state. Unfortunately, everyone has been misdirected as to their ailment. The plans to cast that spell in Mermish was a well thought plan. Too bad that the counter-curse was found and transcribed into Mermish and another speaker was found over the Christmas break and Frank and Alice Longbottom, along with Augusta and Neville are no longer in Britain". Dumbledore started and his eyes widened in shock. They are hidden away until I have dealt with you. They are all enjoying time together to make up for the years that you took from them. What you did to them alone would warrant at least three life terms in Azkaban, but that's not good enough for you. Your power levels are too high to be affected by the Dementors. No, you need a punishment more suited to your crimes and long term goals.

Albus was so furious at this moment, that he rose and started to come around the desk at Harry, intent on thrashing the little upstart, but was stopped dead in his tracks when Harry started wiggling his index finger at him.

"Tut, tut. You wouldn't want to lose your magic now would you Headmaster?"

Temporarily regaining his composure, the Headmaster returned to his chair and resumed his fuming while he tried to glare a hole right through the boy.

"But enough about that. I was chosen to bring you down because I possess the knowledge and the power to do so, thanks to our last meeting before Christmas and my stray thought process while walking back to Gryffindor Tower. I must thank you for giving me the knowledge to bring down the greatest dark lord ever known to the wizarding world. And I am not talking about Tom Riddle, I am talking about you. Sure Tommy's dead now, but the prophecy was never about him was it. You showed up that night in Godric's Hollow to the utter destruction of Tom Riddle. The only problem was that my mother's sacrifice not only saved me from the killing curse, but it stopped Tom's soul from escaping. You entered the room and saw the magical sphere surrounding the wraith form of Lord Voldemort, as well as my mother's dead body and little baby me in the crib. You then proceeded to cast a binding spell on me and bound part of that piece of shit to me while you let the rest escape.

"For someone hell bent on world domination, you sure are a fool".

Having heard enough, Albus pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry and the tip started to glow before Harry said, "Tsk tsk, remember your oath old man. You don't want to do that".

"Right you are, very smart move getting me to give that oath. Leading me to think that you were only being cheeky with me. How very Slytherin of you", said the Headmaster as he put his wand back inside his robes.

"Actually the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but after meeting Draco Malfoy, I just couldn't stomach the ferret for more than five minutes on the train, let alone seven years at Hogwarts, so I simply asked the hat to place me elsewhere and since you had young Ronald influence me so much, and Hagrid telling me about my parents and their affiliation to Gryffindor tower, my thoughts led the hat to place me there instead. But enough about that for now. I have to continue with my little tale. You see, if you had access to the knowledge of the magical heir as it is passed from rightful heir to rightful heir by magic itself, you would have known the proper spell to call forth Tom's remaining soul pieces and could have sent him on to the next great adventure right then and there, but you realized that the prophecy wasn't referring to Tom when you saw Tommy just floating around, so you decided on attaching that foul piece of shit to my head and spreading the story of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"When the papers come out tomorrow, I will finally earn that title, The Boy-Who-Lived after the fifteen years of hell that you have subjected me to becomes front page news all across the wizarding world. Oh, and by the way headmaster, the Lordship of the Magical world will become known once more as Neville and I take up the throne together so that we may govern the magical world as the two honest leaders of the light that we were prophesied to be. Another bit of information that you unsuccessfully tried to hide away.

You know the one I'm talking about don't you?

_The heir to the eldest of the line of the lion..._

_shall vanquish the line of the thrice eldest snake..._

_and purge the hidden darkness from the world._

_The heir to the line of the second eldest snake..._

_will reign in harmony, along side the heir to the eldest lion..._

_bringing peace and prosperity back to the lands for all eternity._

_The lines of the badger and the eagle will be reborn through magic's chosen ones..._

_and bring balance back to the lands of magic once again._

"I can't believe the depths that you went to discredit this prophecy. Almost killing young Luna Lovegood when you stood there under a disillusionment charm and cast the Imperius on her mother and forced her to cast that ill-fated spell that ended up killing her, or the fact that you allowed my Hermione to be put under the influence of potions keyed to that redheaded cocksucker that was supposed to be my best friend. Don't worry headmaster, every person that had any ill intent towards me over the past sixteen years have been given their just desserts".

"What do you mean", asked a now resigned headmaster, who was patiently waiting for the little whelp to leave his office so that he could kill him right there on the stairs.

"Well, first of all, I have to apologize to you for lieing to you about my whereabouts over the holidays. I actually spent them at Hermione's where I was able to travel to Gringotts. Ragnok was madder then a wet Hippogriff when I told him about the horcrux stored in the LeStrange vault and had one of his assistants bring it to his office. A funny thing happened though, when Griphook returned with Helga's cup. When the little goblin entered the director's office while holding the cup, it emitted a shrill scream before a dark mist come out of the cup. It hovered there momentarily before it was pulled into nothingness.

Then another strange event occurred when we returned to the lobby. That pink cardigan wearing toad faced bitch, professor Umbridge was coming into the bank when an item of jewelry that she was wearing around her neck started shrieking like Helga's cup did only fifteen minutes earlier in the director's office. Oddly enough, she swore up and down that it was a family heirloom, but I swear that it was the same ugly locket with a large letter S adorning its cover that we had come across at Grimold Place while Mrs. Weasley had us cleaning it two summers ago.

Finally, on New Year's Eve, I was at Hermione's house celebrating with her and her parents when none other than Lord Voldemort showed up. Of course, he had Bellatrix and Lucius with him and Nagini was slithering around his feet and guess what happened. All four of us stood around the living room window and watched as Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle dropped to the ground twitching and screaming in agony. Then Nagini went rigid, and flopped onto the ground. Obviously she was dead as a dark mist rose out and was spirited away somewhere. Then Bellatrix and Lucius clutched at their forearms and soon they were on the ground writhing in pain and agony. After about five minutes, they too stopped moving. Unfortunately, it was later determined that they were only unconscious.

"Anyways, after about another half an hour had passed, Snake Face stopped moving and I made my way out, with Hermione by my side and we checked on the bodies that were lying in the yard. Nagini was dead, Voldemort was dead, but both Bellatrix and Lucius were breathing. I called for Dobby my house elf and sent a letter with him to Kingsley Shaklebolt to bring a group of aurors to Hermione's parents' house. And before you ask, they were sworn to secrecy and told not to pass any information on to you, especially after all of your past history started popping up in the weirdest of places. I mean, your brother's golem working the Hogshead. Didn't take much to verify that claim, nor was it hard to visit Nurmengard to verify the stories of Gellert Grindelwald. The golem self-destructed after being given veritaserum and Gellert was more than happy to divulge your deepest and darkest secrets. I am thankful for one thing though Headmaster, the loss of your magic will bring back my parents from the grave. I must thank you for not burning their bodies. I have no idea if you had any ulterior motives for such a move, but thanks just the same. Placing their bodies in those suspended animation coffins was the icing on the cake as they will be more powerful when they wake up".

"What do you mean the loss of my magic", sneered Albus, didn't the boy understand that he was the superior wizard here.

"Oh, it's all in the magic of the oaths that one makes. Like the one you took earlier. You swore on your magic to never obliviate me of the information that I divulged in this meeting and you swore on your magic that you would not cause me any harm, whether it be mental, physical or emotional while this meeting took place, which will end once I pass through those doors. Funny thing is, that compulsions are a fickle thing and you said exactly what I wanted you to say. Nowhere in our magical oaths did I say that I couldn't harm you and once your magic is gone, I doubt that you will survive the trip to the hospital wing as you are much older than the oldest muggle has lived to in this century.

"Now, on to your punishment. This is for all the pain and suffering that I have been subjected to while under the stewardship of your guardianship. I, Harry James Potter hereby swear on the magic of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, that I did willingly and knowingly enter my name into the Goblet of Fire to be allowed to be selected as a champion into the Triwizard Tournament."

For a moment, nothing happened and then Harry glowed momentarily and Albus smiled as he saw this, thinking that the little whelp had just lost his magic and then the glow shifted to a tendril outside his body and extended its finger towards the headmaster. As soon as the tendril reached Dumbledore's body, his magical core began tearing itself from his body as repayment of the falsehood of the oath.

While the Headmaster sat in his big comfy armchair writhing in pain, Harry called out Dobby. Moments later the little house elf appeared with the bodies of James and Lilly hovering beside him. With a nod from Harry, Dobby snapped his fingers and two identical ritual circles appeared in the magically expanded office. James' body was lying in the middle of one while Lily's was lying in the middle of the other. Seeing that the ritual circles were set up, Harry turned his attention back towards the Headmaster and raised his own wand and began chanting in an ancient language he had learned through his magical inheritance while tracing several different runes in the air.

It took about three minutes for all of the Headmaster's magical core to be removed from his body and it was caught in a magical sphere, the same kind of sphere that had contained Tom Riddle soul and magic all those years ago. The headmaster was helpless as he watched Harry turn towards his parents and begin chanting once more. The magical sphere split into two equal parts and then they started to descend into the bodies. As the spheres made contact, the magic contained within started to absorb into the bodies and within moments of each other, James and Lily Potter each took a breath for the first time in over fifteen years.

Turning back to the headmaster, Harry said, "If you're wondering, the Avada Kadavra curse doesn't remove the soul from the body, it seals it within not allowing it to move on. That is why the bodies are supposed to be destroyed by fire, it releases the soul. Thanks by the way".

Turning back towards his parents, Harry said, "Mom! Dad!, it's good to finally meet you".

Mentally Fawkes chipped in, "Thank you noble one of the light, I have freely bound myself to you for the remainder of your life. Because of this, you will never stray from the light and along with your brother, you will rule for many, many years.

Then Harry grabbed his parents into a three way hug while the headmaster sat in his big comfy chair, his very life leaving his body. By the time the newly reunited family broke apart, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was dead and the greatest threat the world had never yet known, was dead.

July 31, 2025

Potter Manor, somewhere within the borders of Britain...

Harry and Hermione Potter awoke to another fabulous day. They had been married on Harry's seventeenth birthday and today was their three hundred and eighth anniversary. As they both sat up and stretched, they noticed an ominous figure standing at the foot of their bed.

In unison, they both spoke up, "Its time, isn't it?"

Death shook his head at the pair and said, "Come friends, it's your time and you have many friends, sons and daughters, and even a couple of great grandchildren that are waiting for your arrival. You have done me proud my two young Phoenixes. You will be back to guide many others, only you will always be together as a team, Neither of you will ever be separated from each other, ever again. It almost ended up as hell on earth the last time.

The End


End file.
